Sometimes you have to hurt those you love in order to protect them
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono knew it was a mistake, she knew she had messed up, but she didn't think this would happen. How could her boys not protect her. They all made mistakes, why was she being punished. Chin, Steve and Danny hated it deep down but they couldn't show it, they had to continue with the case and get the guy...but who is this man buying the drugs?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. **

It was early evening and the sun was setting over the ocean, the rays of orange and yellow glowing in the evening sky. Kono sat on the sandy beach; her toes digging into the soft sand scrunching and un-scrunching her toes. She finally felt relaxed after the day she had. The beach and ocean always did that for her. She sighed as she tried to remain in control of her emotions but still felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Her mind raced with a billion thoughts but always going back to that moment this afternoon where Chin told her she was fired from Five-0. She shivered despite the warm breeze as she remembered being called into Steve's office and told to sit as all three of her colleagues listed every mistake she had made that morning. She had apologised repeatedly knowing she had mess up and in utter disbelief that she had failed. She expected a warning but being fired. She felt so small as she sat in the oversized black leather chair whilst Chin told her to pack her stuff and leave. _Why did Chin fire her? Why was it not Steve? Why was she fired full stop? What was Adam going to think or her family in general? _She felt more tears fall as she remembered everything that had happened that day.

_She knew as soon as she opened her eyes that she was in trouble. She looked around quickly and got to her feet, despite the pain in her side. How could she have been so stupid as to fall over she thought to herself. She went to grab her gun but realised it was no longer in her holster. She had only been on the floor for a few minutes how could she have lost it. She searched around frantically but the gun was nowhere in sight. She thought back through her steps. She was running to get to the side entrance, her gun definitely in her right hand…then she fell. Wait she remembered feeling a sudden breeze or movement near her, as though someone had run past. Had they? Did they take her gun in the process? Kono was brought out of her thoughts as Steve spoke in her ear piece. _

_"__Kono, Kono you there where's Danny?" Steve asked desperately. _

_Kono froze at his words…Danny. Where was he? She was supposed to be his back up. They were going to catch Mike Reyes, a big time drug dealer who was holding a meet in a warehouse of Waikiki. She was Danny's back up…but now she was out here with no gun and no sign of Danny. _

_"__Kono! Answer me damn it!" Steve yelled through the ear piece. _

_"__Ermm I'm going in" Kono replied hastily not even thinking. _

_"__Is Danny in your sight?" Steve asked._

_Kono panicked not wanting to admit she had screwed up. Danny would be inside right? She thought to herself. I'll go in and help and…_

_"__Yeah Steve I got him" She said too quickly as she ran into the warehouse her head still spinning from the fall. _

_The warehouse was empty as far as she could tell. The expanse of space dimply lit from the few windows she could see. Where was Danny she thought? Where was Reyes and his men? She moved slowly peeking round every corner and looking behind every door. It was all empty. _

_"__Danny?" She called out nervously. _

_No reply. She kept moving, back to the open space away from the dark smaller rooms. She felt un-nerved as though someone was watching her. She heard a creak of floor boards and turned on her heels._

_"__Ahhh Miss Kalakaua" A gruff voice said._

_Kono froze and starred wide eyed at the above balcony area where Reyes appeared from the shadows. _

_"__Cat got your tongue Officer?" Reyes asked as he stood above Kono looking down on her. _

_"__Where's detective Williams?" Kono snapped, her voice cracking through nerves. _

_"__You don't need to worry he's with a friend." Reyes replied smugly. _

_Kono's eyes went wide and fear consumed her. She went to grab her gun from her holster freezing on the spot as she remembered she didn't have it._

_"__Aww have you not got your gun Officer, such a shame that." Reyes said with a sly grin._

_"__I have a team outside who will be here any minute so do yourself a favour and surrender yourself now." Kono said with as much confidence as she could muster. _

_"__Oh officer, you see I'm jamming the signals so any earpiece or form of communication you have is blocked. Your team have no idea what's going on. There not coming for you." Reyes laughed. _

_"__I'm going to kill you if you've hurt Danny!" Kono spat._

_"__Ha with what you haven't got a gun?" Reyes replied. _

_"__What are you going to do to me?" Kono asked._

_Reyes grinned and leaned against the railing. He looked Kono up and down making her feel even more uncomfortable. _

_"__Nothing officer. You see I've completed my transaction. I supplied the drugs and now I have my money" Reyes said as he held up a brief case. "You're going to do something for me though. I am going to walk out that door and get in the car that is waiting for me and drive away all the while you will remain here standing in the middle of this room for two minutes to allow me time to get away." Reyes explained coolly._

_"__You can't stop me kicking your arse." Kono said through gritted teeth. _

_"__Actually I can" Reyes replied as he pointed a gun to Kono whilst walking down the stairs and across the room. _

_Kono stood still as shivers went up her spin. Reyes walked right past her, the gun pointed straight at her. Kono felt useless as Reyes ran out of the door and she knew she was in so much trouble. _

_"__Kono!" Steve called as he and Chin ran into the building, their guns drawn and scanning the area. _

_"__Kono where's Danny?" Chin asked as he looked at Kono who remained glued to the spot. _

_"__I ermm..." She stuttered._

_"__Kono what the hell happened? Where is Danny and where are Reyes and his men?" Steve snapped angrily. _

_Kono knew she could lie anymore. "Reyes escaped and Danny…I don't know here he is." Kono mumbled._

_"__WHAT!" Steve snapped as he approached her. _

_"__You said you had eyes on him Kono?" Steve accused. _

_Kono kept quiet not knowing how to explain herself without digging a bigger hole. _

_"__Cuz how did Reyes escape?" Chin pressed._

_Kono looked to her cousin nervously as she prepared to admit how badly she messed up._

_"__Kono" Steve snapped sharply, losing patience with her._

_"__I let Reyes escape…" She began._

_"__What! Why?" Steve rambled._

_"__He had a gun on me and I was unarmed." She explained._

_"__Where's your gun?" Chin asked._

_"__I erm…lost it" She admitted._

_"__How Kono?" Steve asked his temper flaring. _

_"__I fell over and I swear I was only on the floor for a minute but when I got up my gun was gone." She explained trying in vain to defend herself. _

_"__What happened with Danny though were you not with him?" Steve asked desperately. _

_"__I ermm…" _

_"__KONO! Answer me!" Steve shouted._

_"__I took the side entrance and he took the other but then I fell over and my gun was gone and I kind of panicked for a while then you asked where Danny was and I didn't know but I didn't want to admit I fucked up so I just came in here hoping he would be here but he wasn't and then Reyes got one on me and…" Kono rambled nervously. _

_The look of anger in Steve's eyes and the disappointment in Chin's filled Kono with dread. _

_"__Chin search in hear I will look outside" Steve instructed._

_"__What about me?" Kono asked quietly. _

_"__Get out of my sight right now Kono, you are no help." Steve snapped before running off to find his partner. _

_Kono hovered behind the HPD guys who had arrived on scene to canvas the area. She felt useless and pathetic. She wasn't a rookie yet she made a rookie mistake. Actually it was probably worse than a rookie mistake. Her head hurt like crazy as did her right arm and ankle. _

_"__Chin over here!" Steve called. _

_Kono heard Steve shout and ran in the direction of his voice. She approached Steve and Chin who were crouched by Danny's camero. Inside the car, Kono could make out Danny's frame. She walked closer tentatively to see Danny trying to sit up with a large cut to his head. She covered her mouth as she gasped at him. How had she let this happened. _

_"__Where the hell were you Kono!?" Danny snapped with as much anger as Steve had moment before. _

_"__I Danny…I'm…" She stuttered._

_Danny sighed in frustration. "Don't bother Kono…I thought you would have my back." Danny said. _

_Kono went to apologise but Steve turned to Danny. _

_"__Danno what happened?" Steve asked his voice softer. _

_"__I went to enter the building assuming Kono would be on the other side but I got there and Reye's associate who was buying the drugs I assume, caught me by surprise. We fought for a bit but with no back up I couldn't take him and his two men." Danny explained, glaring at Kono as he spoke the last part. _

_"__Mate you good?" Steve asked sympathetically. _

_"__Yeah I'll be fine." Danny replied as he let Steve help him up. _

_Kono felt sick as Danny explained what happened to him. Why the hell did she fall over? _

_"__Danny I'm so sorry I don't know what happened…" Kono began._

_"__I know you don't because you weren't there! Danny snapped harshly. _

_Kono wanted to cry at the angry and disappointed looks her team gave her._

_"__Danny…" Kono tried again._

_"__Cuz just go back to HQ will be back soon." Chin instructed._

_Kono sat at her desk tapping her pen nervously. The guys had just returned from getting Danny check out at the hospital. She had thought about going but expected they wouldn't want her there. So instead she decided to just look busy and avoid eye contact. Not that that was hard since they were all gathered in Steve's office talking. Probably about her she thought. _

_"__Kono can you come here please." Steve called as he poked his head out of his office. _

_Yep they were talking about her. _

_Kono entered Steve's office tentatively all eyes were on her and she felt like a small child getting told off by their parent or being called to the head teacher's office. She shuffled nervously as Steve gestured to one of the seats. She sat down and waited for someone to speak. _

_"__Look Kono what happened today was serious. You are not a rookie anymore and there should have been no reason why you couldn't have been there for Danny. One of the first rules of being a cop is never lose your gun and never turn your back. Also never lie. You managed to do all three today as well as put Danny in danger." Steve explained calmly but seriously before turning to chin._

_"__Kono we never wanted to ever have to do this but your actions and mistakes today were very serious and have left us little choice. You need to gather your belongs and go Kono." Chin said in a monotone, giving nothing away. _

_"__What?" Kono asked in shock._

_"__Kono your fired" Steve said bluntly. _

_Kono didn't know what to say. She knew she had made a mistake…well more than one but being fired. Surely her actions didn't warrant that. _

_"__Guys please…" She stuttered._

_"__Kono don't make this harder. if we don't fire you, the governor will and a bigger investigation into you will happen. We will keep this on the down low as much as possible, we will address it as you being removed for inside reasons that way maybe HPD will take you on but you are no longer part of Five 0." Steve explained. _

_Kono bit her lip not wanting the guys to see her tears. She nodded her head and risked a glance in Danny's direction. He remained silent and avoided her gaze. She sighed and headed to her office or what was her office. She quickly grabbed her bag before throwing a few things into a box and hurried out, the tears falling rapidly as she ran. _

That is why Kono was here, sat on the beach wallowing in self-pity. She hadn't even gone home yet. She didn't know how to face Adam and explain this one. What was she going to do now? She had phone HPD a while ago to ask about joining them but they told her she was too much of a risk and no one would work with her. She felt empty inside at the realisation another career had failed. Her family was going to be so disappointed. She sighed and wiped her eyes before turning at the feel of another presence.

"Hey" Adam said softly as he sat behind Kono pulling her between his legs and kissing her neck.

"I screwed up so bad Adam" She sobbed.

Adam hated to see Kono cry. Chin had rung him to let him know what had happened which prompted him to go find his girlfriend. He pulled Kono into his arms, rocking her like a small child as he allowed her the time she needed to cry.

"Baby it will all be okay." Adam attempted to reassure.

"Do you know?" Kono asked through her sobs.

"Chin called." Adam replied.

"He hates me, Steve hates me and Danny hates me." Kono cried.

"You made a mistake, we all do. There certainly not perfect. We just have to brush it off and move on darling." Adam tried to say gently.

"My family will be so disappointed." Kono said sadly as she looked into Adams dark eyes.

"You have me baby" Adam smiled.

"Promise?" Kono asked desperately needing to know that she at least had somebody in her corner.

"Promise beautiful" Adam replied as he kissed Kono's lips softly and holding her close.

Adam held Kono to his chest, continuing to rock her gently. He looked out at the ocean and thought of his baby surfing like a pro. It made him smile knowing Kono was his. He never wanted her to ever feel alone or upset but right now that was how she felt. He hated it but he couldn't do anything about it. He remembered Chin's words after he tried to get Chin to get Kono's job back.

_Trust me Adam…Sometimes you have to hurt those you love in order to protect them. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kono lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was ten am and the off white ceiling had been Konos focus point for the past three hours. She wasn't used to being in bed this late. Her body clock had woken her at seven am ready to get up for work but she now had no work. So she just lay there staring at the ceiling. The thought of surfing didn't even seem appealing. She felt lonely as she looked over to the empty side of the bed. Adam had left for work an hour ago, promising to not be late so they could have a quiet evening in and showering her with morning kisses. How she loved his kisses. She was so glad he stood by her, although she had no doubt he was at least surprised that she failed so spectacularly. She sighed heavily and lifted herself out of bed, the need to pee becoming to much and she headed into the bathroom.

Steve and Danny sat in the camero watching Reyes house. On the outside the guys seemed legit, but the five 0 team new better than to believe a front. The guy was selling drugs and taking in a mighty profit. They had previously arrested some of Reyes associates one of which gave five 0 Reyes name thus they were investigating him. Unfortunately for them Reyes was well aware they were watching him so he was on high alert and even more careful with his movements.

"How long do you think this will last?" Danny asked Steve.

"Don't know Danno but it has to be done." Steve said vaguely.

"I know but this is harder than I thought" Danny said.

"When we get Reyes it will get easier." Steve replied.

"I know" Danny said softly.

After an hour of waiting Reyes emerged from his house, dressed in a smart grey suit and carrying a brief case. He wore sun glasses which he lifted from his eyes long enough to nod at Steve and Danny.

"How did he know we were watching him?" Danny sighed as he and Steve hot out the car and approached Reyes who stood waiting.

"He's probably been watching us for a while." Steve sighed.

The two men walked up to Reyes not surprised that he wasn't running. They knew they didn't have enough proof to arrest him and kono's mishap didn't help.

"Detective Williams, mcggarett" Reyes said smugly. "You've been watching me for a while, why didn't you just knock, I would have made you a cup of tea." Reyes chuckled.

"I prefer coffee" Danny said with a smile.

"what's in the brief case?" Steve asked getting straight to the point.

"Commander always thinking the worst" Reyes grinned.

"Open the case Reyes." Steve snapped.

"I'm pretty sure you can't force me but have nothing to hide" Reyes said as he opened the case to reveal some paperwork.

Steve flicked through the paperwork quickly knowing full well it was all legit and corresponded with Reyes business which he used as a front. They always say the best criminals have a legit business as a front.

"If that's all I have to get to work." Reyes said as he nodded his head and drove off.

"That son of a bitch!" Steve said.

"Steve we have nothing in him we can't do much" Danny sighed as the two went back to HQ.

Chin sat in his office feeling like crap. He hated the whole situation and felt terrible for being the one to fire Kono. He thought it would be best if he did it. He couldn't imagine how Kono felt especially since her removal from the force had been published and put on the news. He assumed she had not told her mum or any other family so knew they would,d be shocked to hear it on the news. He looked over at a picture on his desk. It was off him and Kono when they were young. It was one picture that always made him smile even on really bad days. He was fourteen in the picture and Kono had just turned six. They were at her birthday party and they had been caught eating cake in her bedroom late that night and her mum had snapped a picture of them just as they saw her. There faces were priceless full of shock. He grinned at konos face. She had cake and icing all round her mouth. Even though Kono had only been fired yesterday he still felt there was suddenly such a distance between them. They were so close all those years ago, she would talk to him about everything and he was always there for her. Fear filled him as he thought about losing that relationship with his baby cousin all because of this.

"Chin!" Steve called as he and Danny returned.

The guys gathered around the smart table to discuss the case.

"So Reyes made us making everything so much harder" Steve began.

"This is a joke I can't do this Steve" chin sighed

"Chin we have to, we can catch this guy we just need a better plan" Steve explained.

"Reyes is a idiot he will slip up but it's not him I want to get its Jake Collins!" Chin snapped in frustration.

"Chin we will get him but we need to go through Reyes" Danny explained calmly.

"I know" chin sighed.

"I meant to ask, is Kono staying with Adam?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she stays there most if the time I think" Chin said.

"Okay" Steve replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kono carried the tray of dirty dishes through to the kitchen. She sighed as she looked at her surroundings. She had managed to get herself a job in a café on the other side of the island. She couldn't bare sitting around and not working, so she asked a cousin for a job at her café. She hated it but at least it was far away from Five 0 hopefully preventing an awkward meeting. She walked back out into the café and began cleaning the tables. Felt the stares of onlookers who recognised her as a onetime cop. The announcement of her removal from five-0 on the news had not helped matters, instead having left Kono with an uncomfortable conversation with her mum. She knew her mum was disappointed but at least she wasn't angry, although Kono thought the look of disappointment was possibly worse. She had received other calls from cousins and such all in shock over her being fired but she tried to ignore the texts and calling. She didn't want to face anyone, but she couldn't sit around all day. She knew she had to move on, and that was what she was doing. Seeing as the job at the café paid very little, she managed to get another job helping teach surfing around the island which was actually quite fun. When Kono had finished cleaning, she approached a table with a new customer. She looked up to take that man's order before gapping in shock.

"Officer…sorry… Miss Kalakaua, nice to see you got another job after your unfortunate ending at five-0." Reyes smirked as he looked Kono up and down.

Kono felt a shiver run up her spine and all the memories from last week evading her mind once again.

"Are you going to take my order?" Reyes asked smugly.

"You need to leave." Kono said through gritted teeth.

"That's not very nice, I just wanted some coffee."

"Get your stuff and leave before I call the police." Kono snapped receiving a few odd looks.

"I doubt they will come to help you, you can't be trusted from what I hear…you did let me escape." Reyes smiled.

Kono didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make a scene but she couldn't have this man anywhere near her.

"I said get out" Kono spat.

Reyes grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Kono" Reyes said as he took his brief case and left the café.

"Hey cousin you okay?" Tee Kalakaua asked as she placed a hand on Kono's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry." Kono mumbled before getting back to work.

Later that evening Kono and Adam went over to her mums. Leia Kalakaua was having a family barbeque to celebrate her own mother's birthday. Kono had been reluctant to attend seeing as her whole family were pretty much ashamed of her, plus she was tired after her long shift at the café.

Adam walked into the house first, holding Kono's hand tight and pulling her behind him. He embraced Leia and exchanged pleasantries as he took in the size of Kono's family. He had met many members before but there were many faces he did not recognise. Kono coward behind Adam biting her lip nervously as her whole family stared at her with looks ranging from disapproval to anger to sympathy. Kono tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible but noticed Chin standing in a corner with his sister. He gave her a half smile but she ignored it. She didn't want to cry and she knew she would if she looked at her favourite cousin.

"Keiki!" Leia exclaimed as she hugged Kono.

"Hi mum" Kono mumbled as she returned the hug.

"You look tired sweetheart." Leia observed.

"Hmmm" Kono muttered inaudibly.

"Has Adam been looking after you?" Leia asked.

"Yes mum" Kono sighed.

"I'm just checking darling." Leia laughed.

Kono smiled at her mother before Leia went back to the kitchen. Kono felt awkward as she stood in the middle of the front room with most of her family giving her disapproving looks. Adam was off exchanging pleasantries with her family. She didn't know who to turn to. She noticed her grandmother sitting out in the sun and decided to go see her. She had always had a fantastic relationship with her grandmother Lani and her gran had always maintained she and Chin were her favourite grandchildren, not that they were ever allowed to tell anyone that. Kono wandered out to the garden and sat next to her grandmother.

"Aww my beautiful granddaughter." Lani gushed as she kissed Kono.

"Hey Gran" Kono smiled weakly.

"Keikei" Lani smiles sympathetically.

Kono sighed and looked away from her gran, trying to hide the stray tear.

"Kono, darling look at me" Lani said gently as she pulled Kono's head towards her and wiped the tears.

"Everyone hates me gran." Kono whispered.

"Oh no that is not true" Lani dismissed.

"Everyone just stared at me when I walked in." Kono mumbled.

"Darling this family has a lot of nosey people, you need to ignore the stares, they will get bored of it eventually." Lani tried to reassure.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Kono asked shyly.

"Oh gosh no keikei, I'm proud of you." Lani said.

"Why I messed up." Kono asked.

"Why? Because my darling you accomplished some amazing things both as a surfer and a cop. You're so young yet you've persuade two careers and been very successful. From what I have heard you made a mistake which anyone could have, and unfortunately some idiot felt you needed to be punished but I know my granddaughter and I know she is strong and beautiful and successful. Kono you don't need to be a cop or surfer to be happy or successful, I just want you to never give up." Lani said sweetly.

"Thank you gran" Kono smiled. "Oh god I forgot to even say happy birthday!" Kono exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Ah darling you do make me laugh!" Lani chuckled.

Kono smiled and leaned against her Gran, just as Chin approached.

"Happy birthday gran" Chin said as he kissed Lani.

"Thank you Chin" Lani said.

Kono kept her head against her gran and avoided Chin's gaze, which did not go unnoticed by Lani.

"I do hope you two are not avoiding each other over this stupid firing." Lani said almost threateningly.

Kono remained quiet and just stood before heading inside. Chin looked after her whilst Lani shook her head.

"You know Chin, that girl stood by you when you were disgraced, don't you dare leave her on her own. She may put on a strong front but she is vulnerable. Her dismissal is utterly ridiculous and you know it, the least you could do is support her." Lani said before wandering off.

Kono lay on her old bed crying. She felt so hollow and broken, something she had only ever felt once before when she blew out her knee. Clearly the end of her careers made her feel this way. She held her teddy from childhood close as she continued to sob.

Adam stood in the doorway of Kono's old room watching his girlfriend fall apart. He walked slowly over and lay down next to her, pulling her back to his front and kissing her neck softly. He stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

"Adam please take me home" Kono said tearfully.

Adam kissed her cheek and squeezed her gently before lifting her into his lap.

"Are you sure baby?" Adam checked.

Kono just nodded sadly and let Adam lead her out the house.

The following morning Adam turned up at HQ. He was worried about Kono. She was constantly sad and tearful and he hated seeing her like that. He thought she at least deserved a proper explanation for her dismissal.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Danny asked as Adam approached the team.

"I want to talk about Kono" Adam said simply.

"Adam we can't discuss it." Steve said.

"Well I am not leaving until we do. Kono is a mess and I want to know why one mistake as led to this." Adam said sharply.

"Adam we really can't say anything; it's for Kono's safety." Steve explained.

"What do you mean for her safety?" Adam asked.

"Adam please just trust us!" Danny pleaded.

"NO! My girlfriend is a broken person because you guys fired her from a job that you know she was damn well good at!" Adam snapped.

"Adam…" Chin began.

"No chin! You are meant to be there for Kono but all I hear from her is that you're not talking to her. She just keeps telling me that she's lost her big brother and she doesn't know how to fix it." Adam explained desperately.

"Adam please believe us, we would never have fired Kono unless we had to." Steve said.

Adam sighed and continued arguing with Steve and Danny whilst Chin took a phone call. Chin's face seemed uneasy and nervous as he wrapped up the call.

"Chin what is it?" Danny asked.

"Jake Collin's was spotted with Reyes an hour ago. HPD lost him after that they have no idea where he went, but we know for sure he's here." Chin explained.

Steve and Danny paled and looked nervous.

"Who is Jake Collins?" Adam asked.

The guys looked between each other deciding what to tell Adam.

"Chin?" Adam snapped.

Chin looked to Steve and Danny and sighed.

"He needs to know guys if anything for Kono's safety." Chin began. "If Jake is defiantly on the island he might try and go to Kono's house, Adam has to keep her at his." Chin rambled.

"CHIN! Who is this guy?" Adam asked worriedly.

Chin swallowed and looked to Steve who nodded.

"He's the buyer in our drug trafficking case…and also one of Kono's ex-boyfriends, a violent one...he tried to rape her." Chin informed.

**Dun dun! Will Jake find Kono? Why did the guys keep this from her and not tell her? next chapter we flash back! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What…why have you not told Kono this…?" Adam stuttered.

"When we got the case we didn't know who the buyer was, but then the FBI sent us a picture and I recognised Jake. I told Steve and Danny and then we informed the governor. I couldn't let Kono go through that again with him. I knew she wouldn't handle it well if she came face to face with him but she couldn't know the truth because if Jake knew that she was aware he was back he might try to hurt her again. As far as we know he's here just for the drugs not her but if he knew she was a cop thing might change so the governor decided we would set her up and remove her from the situation." Chin explained.

"But her dismissal from the force has been made public? Surely he will see that and remember her putting her in more danger." Adam said worriedly.

"We had to make it public so she believed it was official, at the time were believed Jake had returned to the big island after our case last week and therefore would know, but as we've just found out he's on the island." Chin added.

"That's why you have to keep her at yours and not at hers since he knows her place." Danny piped up.

"How did you set her up? I can't believe you've put her through this!" Adam said in disbelief.

"Adam we did it to protect her. We had a trip wire in place so make her fall preventing her from seeing Jake then we took her gun to make her mistake seem like a major mishap." Chin explained.

"So you put her in a situation with no gun against this Reyes guy who had a gun?" Adam said in anger.

"We didn't expect her to actually go in but when she did us and HPD were in place with guns trained on Reyes to protect her." Steve said.

"I have to tell her!" Adam said.

"NO!" Adam you can't it will put her in more danger." Chin said.

"She's already in danger, I need to protect her, and I can't have her believing she's a failure." Adam said.

"Adam if you love Kono, you will make sure she stays at yours and keep this to yourself. With Jake on the island we can wrap this case and catch him and Reyes then explain everything to Kono." Steve said sternly.

Adam sighed, hating the whole situation but agreeing anyway if it meant protecting Kono.

"What did he do to her Chin?" Adam asked sadly.

_Kono pulled on a long sleeve top and some longer shorts. She knew it was ridiculous wearing a long sleeve top but she had to hide the bruises. Jake promised her he wouldn't do it again, he explained he had had a rough day and just got angry. She knew he never meant it when he apologised since he had hurt her before, but she didn't know how to leave him. He would threaten her and then make her feel like a princess the next minute. She knew he was bad but he put different thoughts in her head which just confused her. She was only sixteen and he was eighteen. She knew her mum and Chin disapproved but Jake always turned on the charm when he saw them giving them no reason to argue with her relationship. She walked down stairs and greeted her mum and Chin. They gave her odd looks and made comments about the long sleeves but she brushed it off. She left the house and went to meet Jake at the beach. _

_"__Hey babe" Jake said with a grin._

_"__Hey" Kono smiled as Jake kissed her._

_"__We got a little something over there, come and join us babe." He persuaded as he dragged Kono behind the rocks._

_She felt uncomfortable as she was thrust into the small space with Jake's mates who stood about smoking pot. She had never smoked and never done drugs but Jake made her feel like she had no choice. She remembered Chin telling her once about the first time he tried pot. He and his mates thought it would be a laugh. They never got caught and he never touched it again. He told Kono never to be pressured into trying it and although it was not the worst drug ever it was still wrong and potentially dangerous. _

_"__Come on babe, just try it don't be a goodie two shoes." Jake laughed as did his mates._

_Kono felt even more uncomfortable but Jake pulled her close and all but forced the joint into her mouth telling her to take it in. She did so reluctantly coughing and spluttering. Jake grinned at Kono and made her continue smoking. It didn't take long to take effect and Kono felt really ill. _

_"__Jake I don't feel well" She stuttered. _

_"__Oh come on babe you're so pathetic!" Jake laughed_

_"__I need to go home" She said sadly as she stumbled back to the beach. _

_Jake ran after her and pulled her back behind the rocks forcefully, smashing her head against the hard stone. _

_"__You don't want to get caught do you?" Jake asked in a sleazy voice._

_"__No" Kono mumbled._

_"__Good, stay here till I'm ready to go." He threatened. _

_Jake forced Kono to go back to his after their afternoon at the beach. She still didn't feel well but she dint want to argue. His parents were out as usual and Jake used this as his opportunity. He pushed Kono upstairs to his room and sat her on the bed. _

_"__Take your top off" Jake demanded._

_"__No!" Kono exclaimed in shock._

_"__Come on I'm your boyfriend and you still haven't slept with me at least let me see you in your bra" Jake whispered in her ear. _

_Kono felt uncomfortable but removed her top anyway. Jake grinned as he eyes her body tracing the bruises he had left there. _

_"__Please Jake I don't want this" Kono begged._

_"__Don't want what, Sex?" Jake asked._

_"__I'm not ready" She replied._

_"__I am though. I don loads for you Kono but you do nothing for me." Jake spat. _

_Jake I don't want this I don't want to be with you." Kono said quickly. _

_Jake took a step back and stared at Kono. "You haven't got a choice." Jake snapped. _

_Kono felt his eyes on her and flinched as he slapped her hard. _

_"__I will have you if I want you" Jake said menacingly._

_He grabbed Kono by the arm, squeezing her and bruising her instantly. He shoved her against the wall and kicked her and slapped her. He pulled her hair and ripped her clothes from her body before throwing her onto the bed. Kono tried to cover herself and kicked him hard but not hard enough. Jake jumped on top of her and forced his mouth on her, kissing her and pinching her skin. He pushed her legs apart and undid his zipper. Kono screamed which earned a punch to the face. She felt him against her as he prepared to enter her, but she used all her strength and kicked him and punched him before grabbing her clothes and running. _

Chin finished explaining what happened. He sighed has he remembered that moment when Kono ran through the doors, tears falling down her battered and bruised face. Her clothes were torn and she wasn't even wearing her bra or knickers she held them in her shaking hand before collapsing, Chin only just catching her before she crashed to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Adam exclaimed in shock.

"Adam Kono cannot know anything, not yet please." Chin begged.

"Okay" Adam agreed as he collected his thought and prepared to head home.

Adam walked into the house and found Kono curled up on the sofa eating a bowl of ice cream. Adam smiled as he looked at her. He loved her so much; it broke him to ever think of someone hurting her like that.

"You okay babe you look nervous?" Kono asked from the couch.

Adam sighed and went over to her, kissing her temple. "Yeah baby just tired." Adam said.

"Sort everything at the office?" She asked, believing that was where Adam had come from.

"Erm yeah" He answered before pulling her into his lap and kissing her lips softly.

"What was that for?" Kono asked with a smile.

"I just want you to know I love you more than you know and I am so happy with you." Adam said lovingly.

"I love you too baby" Kono smiled as she kissed Adam.

"I was wandering if you wanted to move in with me officially?" Adam asked. "I mean you basically live here anyway we would just need to move a few more things." Adam asked.

"Oh…really?" Kono asked.

"Yeah baby" Adam said.

"I've never been asked to move in with anyone before." Kono said quietly.

"Well I love you and I don't ever want you living anywhere else." Adam smiled.

"I don't ever want to live away from you again!" Kono smiled back as she snuggled into adams arms, unaware of everything he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Chin woke with a start, sweat covering his brow. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before taking a sip of water from the glass on his bedside table. His heart raced as he thought of what woke him. Kono's face, her body…that guy…what he did. He shook his head trying to get the pictures out his head. Telling Adam what happened brought all the memories back to Chin. He felt sick at the knowledge of what happened, and how Kono had been afterwards, something he failed to mention to Adam. Chin lay back down and stared at the celling. He missed Kono so much but knew he had to do this for her safety…he couldn't see her hurt again…he couldn't let that happen…that day…

_"__KONO!" Leia and Chin called as Kono stood in the door way._

_Her legs shaking violently before buckling suddenly…Chin only just catching her. Leia cried as she looked at Kono sobbing into Chin's chest. Her battered body visible threw her ripped clothing…her underwear in her hand now lying on the floor, her knickers torn. _

_"__Cuz its okay were hear sweetheart breath for me" Chin encouraged calmly. _

_Kono allowed Chin to take her weight as she looked between him and her mum, her focus uneasy and her eyes glazed with tears and remnants from the pot. She fought to control the sobbing, fought to be strong…but she couldn't fight anymore so she let Chin take her weight and just lie there. _

_"__What's wrong with her eyes?" Leia asked with concern as she stroked Kono's hair from her face. _

_Being in the academy and having been through the experimental teenage years himself, Chin knew she had smoked or taken something. _

_"__Kono look at me." Chin said sternly as he sat her up._

_Kono focused on Chin best she could. _

_"__Have you taken something or smoked something?" Chin asked._

_Kono bit her lip suddenly petrified of being caught having smoked pot forgetting about what Jake did to her. _

_"__Kono!" Chin snapped._

_"__Erm…" Kono stuttered._

_"__Darling tell us what you took were not angry." Leia said softly knowing full well Jake probably pressured her._

_"…__P…ot" Kono mumbled._

_"__Let's get her to hospital, we need to report him." Chin said quickly as he carried Kono to the car. _

He would never forget that day his baby cousin broke. The day that arsehole hurt her. He was going to catch Reyes and Jake and make them pay. S

Jake Collins sat in his car watching Kono's house. He remembered it clearly. It had been an aunties but she left it to Kono when she died and it had been kept for her until she was ready to move out. Jake had mates on the island from years ago who confirmed she had moved in there. He had been watching eagerly for past few days waiting for her, but she never seemed to be there. Initially Jake was going to leave the island after getting the drugs from Reyes, but he had received another offer from Reyes for this week so hung about on the island. He was glad he did when he caught the news and Kono appeared on it, fired from the force. He laughed to himself. She had always been the surfer girl but it didn't surprise him that she turned to the family career. It made him laugh that she failed at it though, especially since she got him put away for five years. He eventually decided to give up waiting and return tomorrow, she was bound to go home at some point.

Kono got back home to Adam's at eight o clock. She was tired after a long day at the café and evening surf lessons. She had driven herself home and contemplated going back to hers to grab some more stuff to move but Adam demanded she go straight home and he would sort her stuff at the weekend. Since Adam was working late, she decided to grab a quick shower then get into bed and watch movies.

She pulled the duvet up and made herself comfortable. She had a bowl of strawberries and her favourite film…Grease. She smiled as the film began then looked to her right, expecting to see Chin. She remembered one time when she was small she had stayed at Chin's one night and managed to convince him to let her watch it.

_Fiver year old Kono ran around her auntie and uncles front room giggling excitedly. She was hyped up from the day's activities and her aunt was trying to calm her down. _

_"__Kono do you want some strawberries?" Mele asked as she smiled at her niece._

_Kono's eyes lit up and she ran over to the kitchen happily. _

_"__Hey sweetheart time to calm down it will be bedtime soon." Mele said softly as she straightened Kono's pyjamas._

_"__I don't want to go to bed" Kono pouted._

_Mele chuckled at her niece as she looked at Kono's pout. "Sit quietly and eat your strawberries then I'll read you a story" Mele smiled and gave Kono her bowl._

_"__Can I eat them with Chin peasee!" Kono begged._

_"__Hmmm I suppose so." Mele said knowing she wouldn't even have to ask her son if it was okay._

_Kono grinned and walked slowly upstairs to Chin's room, pushing the door open and smiling her dimply smile._

_"__Hey cuz!" Chin grinned._

_"__I can eat here" Kono smiled as she padded over to Chins bed, waiting for him to lift her onto the bed. _

_She crawled under the duvet and sat her strawberries in front of her taking one and putting as much as possible in her mouth. "Mmmm" _

_"__Hey be careful cuz you don't want to choke" Chin warned before stealing a strawberry. _

_"__What you watching?" Kono asked as she frowned at the TV._

_"__Some action film…which is probably not suitable for you." Chin thought as he flicked through the channels, landing on Grease._

_"__I want to watch this!" Kono giggled _

_"__Oh really?" Chin sighed._

_"__Yes!" Kono pouted before taking another strawberry and dribbling juices everywhere._

_Chin just smiled at Kono and settled in to watch the film._

Kono smiled sadly at the memories. She really wanted to be talking to friend, but to be honest she had not spoken to Chin since she was fired. It killed her that she had lost her best friend but she felt betrayed. Sure he had tried to call and left a few texts but she ignored them all…so she guessed maybe she was partly to blame for the distance. She sighed and looked back to the screen. It didn't seem right to watch it without Chin and it just made her feel sad. She placed her bowl on the side before turning the TV off and going to sleep.

Steve was woken by the sound of his phone buzzing. He rolled over sleepily and grabbed the offending item.

"Hello?" Steve said gruffly.

"McGarrett its Denning we have word that Reyes is off to meet with the buyer at the same warehouse." Denning informed.

"Will be there soon sir." Steve said before jumping out of bed and ringing Chin and Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Steve, Chin and Danny stood in a face-off with Reyes and Jake, all guns drawn and no one budging. Chin had his eye on Jake, watching to see if he would bolt. The guy was just as he remembered him, still sporting the sleazy grin he always had.

"Both of you give it up, we've caught you dealing drugs and drug trafficking them." Steve said sharply.

"You won't have anything if we shoot you." Reyes smirked.

"Work it out prick, there's three of us and two of you." Danny said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Reyes began.

"Besides I think Detective Kelly over there is a little distracted." Jake smiled cockily.

"Shut it Collins or I'll shoot you." Chin snapped.

Jake grinned and put his gun down with his hands in the air hovering behind Reyes.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man Chin, I'm sure Kono wouldn't approve…how is Kono?" Jake asked.

"Shut your mouth." Chin spat.

"Ahh that's not very nice Chin I'm only asking after my ex-girlfriend. I bet she's even hotter now than when she was sixteen…but woahh she was sexy then" Jake grinned.

"I'd stop talking before I let him kill you." Steve said.

"He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that to Kono…I bet she still wants me…she only left me because of you Chin, she wanted me."

"I said shut your mouth." Chin snapped.

"If I ever saw her again…I can't even begin to tell you what I would do to her…sexually."

Chin remained silent, clenching his jaw tight.

"Tell her I said hi would you" Jake smirked before he pushed Reyes forward and made a run for it, guns firing from the Five-0 guys at the sudden movement.

Chin saw Jake run for it and chased after the bastard out into the empty car park, a car racing off in the distance with Jake in it.

"Damn it!" Chin yelled as he turned back around.

Steve and Danny walked out of the warehouse dragging Reyes who earned himself a shot to the leg but no serious damage.

"Looks like a quick hospital visit then will put you straight into your cell to recover" Danny laughed as the guys left.

The following morning Chin, Steve and Danny gathered around the smart table deliberating how to catch Jake. They had managed to get Reyes to spill on the last place Jake was staying but when they visited a few hours earlier her had not been there and any belongings were also gone. Chin had tried to trace the car he left in with the partial plate he had, but it turned out to be a car that was reported stolen that afternoon so Jake would likely have dumped it. The guys sighed in frustration. They barely had anything to find the guy with. His bank details hadn't changed assuming he had drawn out money and was no longer using his card to avoid being traced, they didn't know his car or if he even had one, or a known house or hotel he was staying at. Chin was kicking himself for not catching Jake but he couldn't do much about it now. Chin set it up so that if Jake used his card they would know and HPD were out canvasing the streets for him. As Chin closed all the details from the screen Kono walked in.

Kono stood awkwardly in HQ, the three guys staring at her. She had remembered she left some pictures and odd bits and bobs in her office and decided to grab them so she could take them to Adam's. She had hoped no one would be there but clearly she wasn't so lucky.

"Kono" Danny said I surprise.

"I erm…left a few things and I'm just…grabbing them. I'll be gone in a minute." She stuttered.

"Oh anything that was left in there was boxed up and left on the desk." Steve said trying to sound distant not that he wanted to, he actually really wanted to hug Kono but he had to appear like he had little contact with her.

"Oh okay" Kono mumbled as she walked to her…the office, giving Chin a weak smile.

She opened the door to her…the office her belongings in a box on her…the desk. She felt suddenly emotional, maybe it was the fact her friends? Cousin? Colleagues? Had boxed up her stuff as if her presence never existed. She picked up the box and walked back into the pen. She thought about saying something…anything but decided against it seeing as the guys had all gone back to their work in their own offices. She sighed and left, walking back to her car ignoring the stares from HPD.

Kono arrived back at Adam's with tears rolling down her face. She placed the box on a table and ran into Adam's arms as he stood from the sofa.

"Baby what's wrong what happened?" Adam asked with concern.

"I went to collect the rest of my stuff from work but all the guys basically ignored me and wouldn't talk to me. They even boxed my stuff up and left it on the desk like I was never there." Kono sobbed hysterically.

Adam felt guilt consume him as he saw how broken Kono was. He held her impossibly close and peppered her with Kisses.

"Sweetheart" He began not knowing what to say.

"They hate me and now I've lost my best friends and cousin…I don't know what to do Adam my life's a mess." Kono sobbed.

Adam fought his own tears from the daunting feeling of guilt.

"Kono I need to tell you something." Adam said nervously.

Kono sat back and looked into Adam's eyes, unsure of what he was about to say.

"What?" She asked.

"Look baby we've only done this to protect you…well they did but then they told me and I wasn't allowed to tell you for your safety but I can't keep it anymore." Adam started.

"Adam what are you talking about?" Kono asked nervously.

"Baby the guys set you up and fired you on purpose." Adam began.

Kono's eyes went wide with shock. "What!" She exclaimed.

"Kono listen baby, the guy they were after in the case his buyer is someone you know…Jake Collins." Adam said tentatively.

Kono paled noticeably and moved from Adam, standing slowly. "I..er…"

"When Chin found out he told Steve and Danny and they told the governor and it was decided they would remove you from the situation, but you couldn't know anything because if Jake was watching you he would know if you knew something so they set you up and took your gun when you fell then fired you but it went public and apparently Jake is still on the island so I had to make sure you stayed here and didn't go anywhere he might know and…" Adam rambled.

"WHAT!" Are you seriously telling me that that guy is on this island and no one told me, that everything has been a lie and I've been believing I am a failure for no reason and you knew all of this! Did you just ask me to move in because they told you to keep me away from places he would know…did you even want me to move in?" Kono snapped angrily as she paced around the room.

"Kono I love you I wanted you to move in for age's baby and I couldn't tell you for your safety…"

"No Adam No…you could have told me…should have told me!" Kono snapped.

"Baby"

Don't call me that…erghh I have to get away I need to go…" Kono said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the house.

Adam stood in shock and panic filled him. _Where would Kono go? Would she talk to Adam again? Would she forgive him? _Fear filled him and he grabbed his phone to call Chin and tell him what happened.

Kono pulled up outside her house wiping at her tears. She didn't know what to think, everyone she trusted had lied to her and she didn't know what to believe. She didn't know what to think about Jake being back on the island. She had never got over the memories from that night but at least the nightmares and stopped but now…_What if they came back…what if he found her? _She hurried into her house planning to spend the night there to clear her mind. She couldn't face seeing Adam right now. She turned on the lights in the front room and dropped her bag down. She gasped in shock as she looked from the ground where a pair of black boots stood, gazing up until she came face to face with Jake. Fear filled her body and he smirked at her.

"Hi Kono"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Hi Kono"

Kono looked at the person in front of her, his face all too familiar just older. The memories of their past hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her body shaking in fear as she stared at him, not able to form words. He smirked at her as he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Kono felt her discomfort growing and slowly moved her hand to reach for her gun…_where's my gun? Idiot! You don't have a gun Kono, you're not a cop anymore…well you might be you don't know…what are you going to do? _Kono's subconscious thought.

"You not going to say hello Kono? I thought you would want to see me." Jake said in a sleazy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kono asked quietly as she tried to take the fear out of her voice.

"Your cousin and his cop mates are after me so I thought I would come see you…get your help." Jake said casually as he fingered the books on a nearby shelf, his eyes always trained on Kono.

"I'm not a cop I can't help you." Kono said.

"You were a cop…I always thought you would stay in pro surfing."

Kono didn't say anything to Jake.

"But then again you always did do everything that cousin of yours said…what he force you into being a cop?" Jake asked.

"I made the decision myself." Kono snapped.

"I judged to quickly…you were always stubborn I can imagine you making the decision yourself."

"What do you want from me" Kono asked

"I want you to help me leave the island" Jake explained coolly.

"No way you deserve to be locked up!" Kono snapped.

"Oh Kono that's not very nice…after everything I used to do for you and you won't help me with this."

"You never did anything for me except hurt me and get me in trouble" Kono laughed. "You were a shit boyfriend and a shittier person!"

Jake turned and squared up to Kono looking down at her shaking form and tilting her chin up.

"I looked after you…Kono and I let you experience things that you never would have had we never dated." Jake whispered eerily.

"What so beating me up making me do drugs, you and your friends making nasty comments to me, keeping me out late and trying to rape me…that was you looking after me?" Kono stated.

Jake waited till she finished before slapping her hard and grasping her arms holding her in place and stopping her from moving.

"Watch what you say Kono" Jake said viciously before letting go of her arms.

Kono felt tears prick her eyes at the pain in her arms. She didn't have to look to know he had bruised her. A shiver ran up her spin as she realised she had no way of getting help. She contemplated running out the house but Jake was now blocking the door and locking herself in the bathroom was out of the question because he would probably knock it down…he had done so before. She took in a breath and sighed, knowing the only way to get help was to pretend to help him.

"Where do you want to go?" Kono asked.

"Hmm changing your mind…that's better." Jake smirked. "I just want to go to the mainland." Jake smiled.

"How do you suppose I get you there?" Kono asked as she tried to stall and figure something out.

"That's why I'm here Kono you're going to sort it out." Jake replied.

"I'm sure by now airports will know your face...even if I gave you money to get off the island someone will spot you." Kono tried explaining.

"Get me a boat then…or better still organise a private jet and come with me…say your accompanying me to the mainland" Jake suggested.

"I don't have any authority to organise anything anymore…I can give you money that's it." Kono said nervously.

"That's not good enough Kono…" Jake said harshly as he pushed her against the wall.

"I don't know what else to do" Kono mumbled.

"Ring your cousin tell him you saw me leave the island on a boat…make something up about associates getting me off the island…say you couldn't catch me but I'm gone so they don't need to worry." Jake said.

"He won't believe me" Kono whispered.

Jake clenched his fists and grabbed Kono's face. "Try it…get him and your team to meet you on the other side of the island say that's where I was seen and instead of being there I'll go to the other side and leave." Jake snapped.

Kono felt her skin break under Jakes fingers, his nails scrapping her face and neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he told her to ring her cousin. She had to get help.

Adam ran into HQ fear filling him at the thought of something happing to Kono. He had tried calling her but she didn't answer so he rung Chin and was meeting him and the guys at HQ.

"Adam what happened!" Chin asked with worry.

"I had to tell her the truth she was so upset and thought you all hated her I just couldn't keep it from her…" Adam began rambling. "She was so angry and she got up and left but I don't know where she's gone!" Adam panicked.

"Oh god what is he had her." Chin said.

"Alright we need to stay calm, she's capable of looking after herself she will be fine…let's just work on finding her." Steve tried to re-assure.

"She doesn't have a gun" Danny mumbled.

"What?" Chin asked trying to her what Danny muttered.

"We took her gun from her…she has nothing to protect herself." Danny said with realisation.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the realisation that Kono was basically a member of the public now…she had nothing to protect her.

"Is her phone on?" Chin asked Adam.

"Yeah but it just rings." Adam muttered.

"Trace it Chin." Steve instructed.

Just as Chin was about to call Kono's phone she called him.

"It's Kono!" Chin exclaimed as he answered and put it on loud speaker.

"Cuz you okay!" Chin asked.

"Hey erm Adam told me the truth…I walked out…erm I needed some space anyway I drove to the north shore and I think I just spotted Jake hanging around the docks." Kono mumbled not knowing exactly how much to say.

"Kono look about everything…"

"It's fine cuz look I think you guys should get here quick he was near a boat with the number 2146 on the side" Kono said quickly, hoping Jake didn't catch on.

"Okay thanks Ko…"Chin began before he creased his brow. "Thanks cuz erm stay safe were on our way" Chin said before hanging up.

"You didn't trace the call?" Adam asked.

"Didn't need to…she's not on the north shore she's at her house and Jake is there to." Chin explained.

"How do you know?" Adam asked in panic.

"Firstly boats have names normally not numbers…and the number she gave is her house number." Chin informed.

Jake smacked Kono round the head as he realised what she had done.

"You think I'm stupid! I know what you did Kono" Jake spat as he pulled her hair and dragged her into her bedroom.

"Get off me!" Kono screamed as she tried to fight Jake, knowing he was going to try and hurt her. She had to hope the guys understood and would be there soon.

"You shouldn't have done that Kono…now I'll have to punish you." Jake leered.

"Your scum the guys will get here and hurt you and arrested your sorry arse!" Kono yelled.

"Ha…I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago…it won't take me long then I'll be gone…beautiful." Jake whispered into her ear making her flinch.

Kono's eyes went wide when she realised what Jake meant. She pulled her legs into herself before kicking him forcefully but like all those years ago he was stronger. He had her pinned on the bed, his body hovering over her. He punched her face splitting her lip blood appearing instantly. He grinned in a sick form of satisfaction before grasping her head pulling it up and smashing it against the headboard. Kono felt the room spin and her head pound as it contacted the hard headboard behind her. Jake used her sudden disorientation to his advantage as he spread her legs and moved himself between them, holding her legs open with his hands grasping her thighs. Kono wriggled and screamed as she tried to fight him but he had the advantage. She didn't want to cry but she knew what was going to happen and the tears just flowed.

"Aww don't cry you'll enjoy this!" Jake spat.

He began kissing her forcefully pushing his tongue in her mouth and biting her broken lip hard making her scream in pain. He stopped kissing her and ripped her top from her body tearing it to shreds and throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed her boobs and began squeezing her before removing her bra and fighting her as she struggled against him. Once he had her free from her bra and pinned back down he pinched her breasts harshly forming bruises instantly. He continued hitting her forcefully hoping to knock her out. Instead Kono used the strength she had and punched him hard in the face, Jake didn't expect the hit and it knocked him backwards. Kono kicked him hard and tried to run but Jake grabbed her and forced her back onto the bed, removing her shorts and underwear in the process until she was naked in front of him.

"I've wanted to see you like this for years…it's a shame I had to force you...if only you had slept with me when you were sixteen." Jake spat.

Kono didn't say anything she just sobbed softly wanting it to be over.

"Who's Adam Kono…he your boyfriend…he won't want you anymore after I've used you." Jake laughed.

Kono flinched at Jakes words. She wished she had never walked out...she just wanted Adam.

Jake saw the fear in Kono's eyes and chuckled. He grabbed her thighs hard leaving finger shaped marks in her skin her removed himself from his jeans and boxers. She tried to scream again but Jake slapped her and positioned himself…

"KONO!" Chin and Adam screamed as they ran into her house followed by Steve and Danny.

"Adam! Cuz!" Kono sobbed as she began kicking Jake, trying to keep her legs crossed as well.

Chin ran into the bedroom first followed closely by Adam then Steve and Danny. Chin punched Jake and pushed him against the wall. Kono sobbed hysterically and rolled of the bed pulling her knees to her chest desperately trying to hide her naked body. Adam ran round the bed and scooped Kono into his arms, holding her protectively. She tensed and panicked until Adam whispered soothingly into her ear. Kono relaxed and buried herself into Adam as he helped her cover her naked body.

Chin continued to punch Jake repeatedly blood pouring from his nose and mouth as he endured each batter. Steve had to intervene to prevent Chin from killing him. He pulled Chin back before punching Jake himself then putting his sorry arse into hand cuffs. Danny grabbed a blanket from the side and handed it to Adam who wrapped Kono in it gently.

"Sshhh baby it's okay just relax it's me darling I'll look after you." Adam whispered soothingly as hugged Kono close.

"Adam she needs to get checked out" Danny said gently after a short while.

"I know" He replied as he lifted Kono in his arms and carried her out to the car.

Adam and the guys took Kono to the hospital whilst HPD dealt with Jake. Kono sat quietly in the back of the car, seemingly unaware of everyone around her. She seemed space out and her complexion was pale. Adam placed a gentle hand on her thigh hoping to bring her focus back.

Kono's head was spinning with what happened. His hands touching her and seeing her naked. She felt a hand on her thigh…she flinched away and thrashed suddenly, hitting Adam in the face. Adam panicked at her reaction not meaning to scare her. She cried hysterically and Adam enveloped her in his arms as best he could in the cramped car space. Kono could feel Adam's arms around her she wanted to fight out of instinct but forced herself to relax in his arms as she sobbed grasping his top in her hands holding on to the safest thing in her life.

**Thanks for the reviews...will Kono and the guys sort everything out?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Kono lay on the hospital bed wearing an off white gown the nurse forced upon her. She had started fussing when the guys dragged her to the hospital, she didn't need to see anyone she just needed to be away from Jake. As she sat on the bed all the memories from the last time this happened came flooding back. She began to panic as she remembered what happened last time…panicking because the same guy had hurt her twice. Tears fell and she couldn't catch her breath, she felt like her throat was constricting blocking her ability to breath. She could hear the nurse in the background and Adam their voices trying to calm her, Adams tentative hand on her arm stroking gently his voice…

_"__Kono I need to do a rape test on you, would you like your mum and cousin to stay?" The nurse asked a shaking sixteen year old Kono._

_"__Ermm yeah" Kono whispered in embarrassment and fear. _

_"__Just lie back for me Kono, Miss Kalakaua, Mr Kelly do you want to stand by her head, hold her hand." The nurse ushered._

_Chin and Leia each took a hand squeezing gently and keeping her mind away from what the nurse was doing. _

_"__Okay Kono all done" The nurse said softly as she covered Kono back up. _

_"__How long until we find out the results?" Leia asked._

_"__I wasn't raped." Kono mumbled softly finally saying something. _

_Leia, Chin and the nurse turned to a shaken Kono. She had been silent since they brought her in, Leia and Chin assuming she had been raped since she was holding her underwear. _

_"__What?" Leia stuttered unsure what to say. _

_Kono looked up at her mum with tearful brown orbs. "I wasn't raped."_

_"__Kono could you tell me what happened?" The nurse encouraged softly. _

_Kono stopped talking feeling suddenly petrified. Would she be in trouble for smoking the pot? It was all her fault, she started the relationship…she didn't dump him sooner. _

_"__Cuz will you talk to me?" Chin asked. "Just tell me what happened." Chin tried. _

_Kono looked to Chin. "Am I in trouble?" Kono asked shyly. _

_"__Kono no of course not" Chin said quickly. _

_"__Darling you've done nothing wrong" Leia added._

_"__He made me smoke the pot…I didn't want to but he hit me…again." Kono began. "He always hurt me, but then we he said he would take me home he took me to his instead…he said he wanted to have sex but I didn't want to so he hit me. He took my clothes off and he was going to rape me but I kicked him and ran." Kono sobbed. "Is it my fault?" _

"Is it my fault?" Kono asked as she reigned in her sobs Adam holding her close and the rest of the team now surrounding her also.

"No Kono…you've done nothing wrong." Adam said sternly.

"But I walked out even though you warned me" Kono said simply.

"Yes and I lied to you…if I had told you when I found out maybe this would have happened." Adam said sadly as he was filled with guilt.

"Don't blame yourself Adam; we kept it from both of you, if anything were to blame." Chin said, Steve and Danny agreeing.

"You were protecting me." Kono whispered.

"But it back fired and I'm really sorry about that Kono…I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Chin said sadly.

"Mate me and Danny both kept it as well, and I told the governor and agreed to set Kono up, you can't blame yourself." Steve added.

"Guys I'm mad you didn't tell me but when I needed you, you were there." Kono whispered

"Cuz I promise you he will be locked up for the rest of his life." Chin said softly as he hugged Kono.

"What if he gets out?" Kono asked timidly.

"He won't" Adam almost snapped.

"Adam's right he won't come near you ever again…you don't have to worry." Steve said.

Kono nodded slightly trying to trust what the guys were saying. She was so glad they were all there for her. She didn't know what she would do without them. She was mad they lied to her but after seeing Jake again she knew why Chin tried to keep it from her.

The nurse walked in at that moment with the results from the rape kit.

"Miss Kalakaua" The Nurse began.

"Officer" All the guys said.

"Sorry…officer Kalakaua…I have your test results and I'm pleased to say they were negative for rape. I know that will not take away from the ordeal however and I propose you attend counselling." The nurse suggested.

"No, no I don't need some shrink!" Kono exclaimed.

"Unfortunately Kono with your career you will have to attend counselling if you are to return to field work." The nurse said.

"Please I don't need it" Kono begged sadly.

"Cuz you don't have to do anything yet" Chin reassured.

"When your ready baby" Adam added.

Kono nodded as leaned on Adam feeling safe in his embrace.

Kono padded around the house nervously. Adam had reassured her that he did want her living with him and she didn't want to return to hers anytime soon anyway. Adam had popped out for some reason not telling her where so she was left alone. She didn't like it one bit. The house was big and spacious but that scared her more…more places for someone to hide. She hated being in fear, it wasn't like her. She just wanted Adam.

Chin held the door open for Adam letting Adam walk into interrogation. Jake was handcuffed to the silver metal chair. Adam walked up to Jake slowly, squaring in front of him before raising his right fist and punching him hard a few times before turning and walking away, satisfied.

"Where were you?" Kono asked as she stood peering round from the kitchen.

"I went to see Jake." Adam stated.

"Why?" Kono asked in surprise.

"I just made sure he knew to never touch you again." Adam said simply. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kono shuffled on her feet nervously, feeling really sill for being scared. "I…er…yeah" Kono stumbled.

Adam walked to Kono, standing in front of her and pulling her into a lose embrace. "Kono talk to me."

Kono laid her head on Adam shoulder and peered up at him. "Please don't leave me on my own." Kono mumbled.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you for so long…I promise you I won't leave you alone again" Adam reassured.

"Adam I can't get the memories out of my head…he touched me in places…I only want you to touch." Kono admitted softly.

"Baby if I could take it all away I would." Adam said gently as he held Kono's face in his.

"I'm scared that if me and you are intimate it will scare me, I'm even scared to kiss you. He forced his tongue in my mouth Adam" Kono sobbed.

"Oh baby" Adam sighed as he stroked her cheek. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready, we can take things slowly." Adam reassured.

"Okay" Kono whispered.

"Come with me baby." Adam said as he led Kono to the bedroom.

Adam sat down on the bed, pulling Kono into his arms and gently pulling her close. He leaned back against the pillows pulling Kono with him. He brushed her hair out her face and tilted her lips to his, placing a feather light kiss upon them.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Nice" Kono smiled.

Adam grinned and leaned down to capture her lips again, kissing her gently. He didn't use tongue not wanting to scare her, just wanting her to know she was loved. Kono responded to the kisses, allowing herself to relax. She didn't think and just let it happen appreciating Adam taking his time. The pair stayed like that all night, exchanging gentle kisses and not pushing anything.


End file.
